


【高杨水仙】奇妙能力歌

by FoxZhang



Category: all高杨 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxZhang/pseuds/FoxZhang
Kudos: 6





	【高杨水仙】奇妙能力歌

问个问题，你是怎样看这个世界的？请注意，问题的重点不在于“你”，或者“世界”，而在于“怎样看”。

是不是有种被捉弄的感觉，常事。人们在面对深奥又无端，但难以给出与之深奥与无端相匹配的回复时往往心生怒气，遂不屑地笑笑，或反驳句“用眼睛看”之类无力又寡趣的玩笑话，敷衍了之。

那换个问题，你认为上帝是怎样看这个世界的？

这可比先前的问题要复杂得多，因为目前尚未有任何决定性的证据促使科学与信仰，这两大向来水火不容的门派达成和解，各界仍在上帝是否存在这一议题上争论不休，但倘若不去钻这牛角尖，单纯从心理学的角度出发，或许能反应回答者埋藏于潜意识之下的欲望，恐惧，甚至难言之隐也未可知……

我瞎说的。一个字儿也别信，全是我瞎说的。

我喜欢这样，这是我最擅长做的事情——胡思乱想。这件事的难点不在于创造，而在于真假难辨。在此重申，我无意作弄人，从中得不到任何乐趣，当然也并非质疑您共情的能力，只是渴望恰到好处的理解——并非深刻的理解，那恐怕太费人心神反倒使我不安，恰到好处即可。

这正是我缺少的，一个在人间踯躅了二十三年的灵魂一刻不停正奔波寻觅着的。约莫四分之一个世纪间人们经过我，多数，不，几乎所有都踩得太浅，唯有一个，唯有那一个使得“几乎”二字得以成立，他又潜得过深。

可惜，他已经走了，离我而去，像是乘上了单程的火车，消失在铁轨的尽头。所以请原谅我用可能过于多愁善感的方式来回忆他，因为他曾那么深那么深的进入过我，而今音讯全无，就连那丝若有若无的朦胧记忆都如城墙上的砖一样模糊不堪，让人分不清是幻想还是过去。

他是这样看这个世界的。上帝应当也是这样看的——并非俯视，仅仅盯着人们的头顶和发旋儿未免太过无聊——不是这样的，而是通过漆黑的镜头，冷酷，理性，而又随心所欲地不断切换着，像挑剔的剪辑师那样筛选他想要的画面。特写搭配远景，美轮美奂。他就这样看这个世界。

早已经不记得于何时何地同他相识，想必很早以前了吧，不然也铁定有一段时日。但有一件事是准没错的，那就是我与他一见如故，从第一面起就是如此。

说起第一面便不得不提，我们曾是忘年之交。（忽略我逻辑的混乱，喝醉了似的笃定着自相矛盾的事物，但那都是我所相信的，我无法确定同他相识多久，但坚信四五岁时和他的见面，如果不能理解也无妨，请挑拣着看好了。）

“曾是”，多么不可思议的说法。但不知为何从我幼时起始他就以成年人的形象陪伴在我左右，当时我们还不相熟，他是个仁慈且有趣的成年人，一个独特的大人。想听听他是什么样的吗，事实上我须拼命克制嫉妒才能分享出这些——毕竟他可是那时唯一一个独属于我的朋友——一个独属于我的大人。

他是黑色的。

他穿着黑色的衬衫，他总是喜欢穿那件，至少我每次见到都是那件，后来想想可能款式略有不同，但孩童浅薄的观察力尚不足以帮我发现这些，只记得从头到脚的黑色着装——于是他是黑色的，这是我的结论。

真奇怪，我已经淡忘了那张面孔——淡忘得彻底，不论是濒醒还是微醺，不论哪种状态我都再回忆不起那张本该熟悉的面孔——但我仍记得他看我的神态和说话的味道。我从未否认过被他吸引这件事情，我赞扬他，说他仁慈有趣又独特，每一个都是我从自己贫乏的词藻贮备中竭力挑选出的，但我没说过他温柔。

他不是个温柔的人，我从一开始就知道，因为他总爱站在我旁边，用让我紧张的方式注视着我而不发一语。他和别人不同，你知道别人通常怎么做的，他们蹲下来，自降身份，用幼稚的语气和说不通的逻辑瞎扯一气，你就得陪同他们做一样的事情，但这不公平，你知道我的意思。

当时我在摆弄玩具，具体是什么来着，记不清了，就权当是两只恐龙好了。原谅我的随性，但这实在不具特殊的意义，说是两只恐龙只是因为那是印象中男孩子多爱玩的，两辆汽车也没什么不同。

但依我的性格既然已经打算铺开来说了还是详细一些为好，那就暂定是两只恐龙，一只黄色，嘴巴张开显示出利爪，一只绿色，四只脚着地才可站稳，嘴巴被封住，它们都是橡胶做的，开始还有刺鼻的味道，玩久了就淡去，颜色也淡去。

两只恐龙。你看，你已经见识了我胡思乱想的能力，这实在是天赋使然，所以丝毫不值得珍惜。我曾整小时整小时的待着，只同两只可怜的橡胶玩具作伴，被评价为古怪也不为所动。两只恐龙，它们自泥土中诞生，漫长的岁月中总得做点什么，于是决定撕咬彼此，不是为了充饥，而是为了消磨光阴，搏斗之后它们又被寂寞所打败，于是结伴而行，照料对方，为下一轮的撕咬做准备，周而复始，直到它们老了，腐烂了，又回归泥土——有趣的故事，若非时间有限我一定能描绘得更生动些，这是我擅长的把戏。

我喜欢这么玩，因为别人不明白，我喜欢他，因为他明白。

不要误会，这绝不是什么畸形的恋爱，相反，就算在世俗的标准之下它仍旧是无可批判的，那是人间最单纯的，一个孩童对一个大人的喜欢。

他看到我所看的，但装作不感兴趣（我相信是装作，一定是），冷着脸（对，冷着脸，面无表情，虽然我已不记得五官），站在我身后（有时也站在我面前），看着我（我感觉得到）。但他不曾同我交流，从不，连摸我的头都不曾，最多的也不过是临走的时候，说“我走了，改日再见”，然后就头也不回地走远了。

这便是我们的一见如故，人生中的多处断点中意味深长的一处。

此后我在对他容貌的幻想之中度过了漫长的青春期。

所需解释的是，我幻想的并非他曾经的面容，那有什么意思，我幻想的是数年后岁月从他身上淌过所留下的水渍，彼时我们已经许久未见。在断点前的某一日，我跪在地上研究一副拼图，图案略复杂，很是费了番周折，在我正懊恼地寻找想要的碎片时他突然弯下腰，拍了拍我的后背——我紧张得要命，又激动万分，因为他先前从未这样过。

“不疼吗？”他问我，手停留在我后背上，但隔着衣服感觉不到温度。过一会儿说：“我走了，改日再见。”挥挥手。

我反应了良久才明白他指的是什么，膝盖的酸痛提醒了我。

之后就再没来看我自娱自乐。直到重新见面时我已抛却了，或者说改正了自娱自乐的习惯。

小孩的残忍之处在于过强的恢复能力和过差的记性，这话不假，我当真隔了好一段日子才想起他许久未来看过我了，就像膝盖的红肿，一觉醒来之后就同拼图的图案一道在记忆里消散去。一度后悔，没问问我的大人朋友他叫什么名字，在我这里人脸同名字间好像有一条隐秘的线相连接，名字不知道，脸就容易模糊——那时我们已经许久未见。

但不妨碍我做想象。

我想象我们再见时他大约三四十岁（连名字都不知道，更别提年龄了，他大约二十出头，我希望把时间往后推移十到二十年想他那时候的样子），三四十岁，已经差不多是个中年人。那意味着什么呢，我年纪尚小，对这实在不很敏感，觉得二十多岁就很大了，再往后推又怎样呢。

于是我碰壁了，第一次在胡思乱想这件事上裹足不前。自然也曾试着找些参照物，但身边三四十岁的例子没法被套用在他的身上。黑色的衣服，淡漠的神色，清瘦的身体，插在口袋里的手，“我走了，改日再见”，想起他时这些就争相挤在我眼前，让我无暇思考别的。这样的一个人二十年之后就会坐在饭桌前，同许久未见的友人大谈特谈政治要闻，抱怨妻女日常，并为了一个丝毫不好笑的笑话捧腹吗？（原谅一个孩子短浅的见识里对于“四十岁”的刻板印象）

怎么会呢？他无论如何也不像是会有友人的人，除非把我算上，更别提妻子儿女。

这大概是我思念他的方式，我想象着他，思念着他，同时又淡忘着他。终于我忘得差不多了，那时我察觉到自己的孤单。

我想我有必要为当时的成长轨迹作一番报告：我长成了一个安静的人。从古怪到安静，听起来简直不可思议，但世道就是这样，寡言的合理性与年龄的增长成正比。我现在是个安静的人，报告完毕。

在合理化的过程中我失去了一些东西，又得到了一些。我失去了一种怡然自得，当时面对橡胶玩具也能一坐两个小时，被评价古怪也不为所动的怡然自得，也失去了他，那个奇妙的朋友。同时我获得了一种意识，察言观色的意识，我能够从前桌的神态中判断出他上一秒正谈论着关于我的话题，我意识到恐怕我不那么讨人喜欢，而这不好。

也尝试做出一些改变，但不成功。难以置信吗？我曾差一点就能和他人建立类似于朋友的关系。那是个女孩，我的初中同学，硬要形容的话是个有些迟钝的女孩，长着张圆脸，五官皆不出众。我能轻易想象出她二十年后的模样，大约学会一些打扮，再跟风烫个什么发型，妆却化得不仔细，但尚显几分风韵。

就是这样一个女孩，她直到小学五年级仍相信圣诞老人的存在，于她来说人生中最大的悲剧莫过于这样的单纯并非装出来的。

想来也是，在我提及我的那个一袭黑衣且沉默寡言的朋友时只有她接受了。“他能够在墙壁中穿梭，我还没察觉时就站在我身后了。”我是这么说的。女孩煞有介事地点点头，其他人则发出不屑的笑声——高杨说他认识一个有超能力的人。他们私下里这般“传颂”，并认为是那女孩愚蠢。

愚蠢！

我不过是在描绘一种感受，却被曲解成跑火车式的自吹自擂，何其无辜！但即便这样她还是信了，睁着总带着惶惑的眼睛问，那你们平常见面都做些什么，我耸耸肩，说什么都不做，她就点点头，转而向我请教一道数学题，我告诉她答案。

我们变得亲密起来，从某种程度上她填补了我生命中的空缺，虽然远远不够，但多少填补了一些，毕竟一团空洞的人是活不下去的。她时常让我感到惊奇，她的人生是由一团糟的考卷，对父母的言听计从，和微不足道的叛逆组成的，我不明白她为什么从没想过一死了之，就连我这样的人都偶尔会想过。

“为什么会想这个呢？”那双总带着惶惑的眼睛谴责着我。

同样的问题数年后我未来的恋人也问了我，容我稍后再说。

总之我们变得亲密起来，无话不谈，她向我抱怨家长会后父母亲的神经质，我问她知不知道纪伯伦，她不解其意，我说你应当向他学习多鄙视几次自己的灵魂才好，她意识到这不是什么好话，遂用手打我。那段日子说不上多快活，但总归还轻松愉悦，可惜好景不长，我再没机会教授她数学题，也再没机会见证她十年二十年之后的模样。

如果要当作家的话我一定是会让读者失望的那类，但我的生活实在和故事性这三个字不搭边，那女孩同我没起争执，也谈不上误会，只是从某一天开始突然不再与我交谈，一来二去我看出她在有意回避，也就不便再找。我放弃得很快，甚至可以说丝毫没有尝试弥补，某种角度来说这是我可以施加给她的最大的善意，因为在那之后她开始有新的朋友，且不止一个。而我则回到孤单的状态。

一切都是突然发生的，戛然而止，回过神来才明白情况已于事无补，我的第一反应却不是遗憾，只是诧异自己在还尚未领略过友谊之际就已妄下结论定义了一段关系，是的，我又开始想念他了。黑色的衣服，淡漠的神色，清瘦的身体，插在口袋里的手，“我走了，改日再见”，种种，又是这些。

又一个断点。

同那女孩的分手（朋友层面的）让我意识到我缺少一种特质，这使我难以同他人保持长久的亲密关系。我感到沮丧，同时在沮丧中寻求出路。我开始学习他人的思维模式，但那仅限于照葫芦画瓢，是牙牙学语式的，说得出，却不能理解“妈妈”所代表的含义。实际上多年过去我仍没能找得到出路，掌握的不过是技巧。

安全距离，没错，技巧的核心是安全距离。我学会同人保持只交谈日常琐事的关系，虽说时常感到乏味但不至于神经紧张，这对我来说就足够了。后来也结识到关系不错的人，但再没跟谁提及过那位仿佛可以藏在墙壁里的朋友，就连跟恋人也没有。

“怎么会想到死呢？”

我的恋人。又想起他问我这个问题时的情形，不似女孩，对那个字眼抱着敬畏和恐惧。他，当时还是第一次见面，纯粹是玩闹式的，像探究一个学术题目。他就是这样的人，充满生机，无忧无虑，来人间走一遭同游戏无异，我不知道世上有什么能让他惊讶的，但跟他在一起我也舒坦。

“因为活着没意思吧。”我打算搪塞过去，安全距离，我谨记这四字箴言。践行它可以让日子过得轻松些，这是我引以为豪的技巧。

“但那不对啊，”他说，“因为活着没意思才想要去改变，但不论怎么想死也不是件有意思的事情，倒不如说谁也不知道作出这个选择之后会怎样，可能转生到某个更有意思的世界当勇者杀恶龙，或是成了游荡在世间的灵魂也都说不准。这样一来死亡真算得上是件具有赌博意味的事情，但既然愿意去赌博又怎么会觉得活着没意思呢？”

我听他滔滔不绝，这是他的才能，让你分不清他是在认真辩论还是在胡说八道，不着痕迹地引你着了他的道，末了再一拍手，说不开玩笑了，我们谈些别的。

“那依你说觉得没意思了应当干什么呢？”我问他。

“喝酒呗。”

我颇以为然，举杯邀他共饮时他反倒连连摆起手来，说他此生憾事就是没这方面的天赋，我就替他那份也一饮而尽，不敢相信那才是我们第一次见面。

后来又见了几回，有一天他问我讨厌什么。

“汽车的尾气，不合脚的鞋子，”我停顿思索了片刻，“还有塞到手上的传单。”

“传单？”他扬扬眉毛表示意想不到，“是说不喜欢强加给你的东西吗？”

“也不尽然……”我给予否定，那一瞬一个身影出现在我的脑海，光一般一闪即逝，那个黑色的身影，我的思念，我的秘密，已经许久没有出现过了。

“那喜欢什么呢？”

“没有人的公交车，圣诞节喝的热红酒……”我努力搜寻，思维定势使我在回答这种问题时总要说出来至少三项，但事实上他从未给我添加此类限制，他从未给过我限制。

他走在我身侧，两手插进口袋里，侧脸棱角分明显示出不为人知的冷漠气息。

“还有你。”我回答，努力学着他那样混乱严肃和胡诌的语气。

他仅惊讶了数秒，甚至不及数秒，我说过世上没有什么能让他惊讶的，然后点点头，料到我会如是说一般。

这就是我们在一起的经过。我们感情稳定，此后也常这样散步，手拉着手，他不在乎世人的眼光，我当然也不在乎。

要说为什么跟他在一起，最重要的原因大概是他能给我类似于填补空缺的感觉，我很需要这个。“安全距离”具有副作用，就像吃完感冒药必会困倦，我捆绑着自己的手脚，拘谨不堪，久而久之内心深处成了被虫蛀的苹果，任其腐烂，最终越蛀越多，把我蛀成一片空洞。

奇怪，之前从没有过这种感觉，就连当时世界里贫瘠得只能以想象两头恐龙互相撕咬为乐时也没有过，奇怪。同时另一个声音在质问我，你当真感到奇怪吗？你当真找不到病根吗？你当真已经忘了他吗？

我没有。没能忘记他，就算有了恋人，我在说起“他”时第一反应仍把这个字特定给那个人，“他”还是他。他把手放在我后背的触感依旧鲜明，说“改日再见”的声音依旧清晰，我多想再听一次他说“改日再见”，多想再同他见一面！

他，我背后的守护灵兼监视者，上帝一样切换着镜头，观察我的一举一动。我同那女孩开关于纪伯伦的玩笑时他看着，同恋人谈论生死天马行空时他看着，接吻时他看着，做爱时他看着，笑也看着，哭也看着。

只有独自一人时我才敢放任自己去思考这些。从各种意义上我多数的痛苦都是他强加给我的，是他捆绑我的手腕，限制我的自由，任由我的思念因被压抑而疯长却狠心不让我见他一面（不过或许是想再见他一面的念头支撑我，度过浑浑噩噩的十几年也未可知）。

再然后？如你所期待的那样，再然后我们相见了，在某个醉醺醺的晚上。

我进了一间酒吧，在哪，和谁，在做什么，恋人对这些毫不知情，他似乎认为人活着就有保持清醒的必要，所以我总是独酌，他对此不甚在意，即便喝得烂醉也不多加斥责。

但就算他要事后审讯我也什么也说不出了。那段记忆像混沌不堪的玻璃珠，又被烧化了，在脑海里形成难以言喻的一团，早已无法恢复原貌。我记得我进了一间酒吧，什么地段，店名为何则一概不知，然后我喝了点东西，这些就是我能记起的全部，既不准确，又缺少信息。

不，不止这些。还有一件事是可以确信的，那就是我并非独自一人，他出现了，在我摇摇欲坠的时刻。

他抱住我，抱得那样紧，新的触感洗刷了过去的，无时无刻不纠缠我的，若即若离的触感，他说不疼吗，然后就走了——现在他抱我抱得那样紧。

我听到我的声音在向他哭诉，我几乎算得上是冷漠地听着——精神和实体的不同步，常事。我向他哭诉，从没有哭得这么厉害过，泪水在肩头晕开一片水渍，我告诉他我的痛苦，无法与任何人推心置腹的痛苦，告诉他我像飘零在世间的灵魂，几乎与死了无异，告诉他我有了一个恋人，并渴望与他推心置腹。

他还是那么年轻，清瘦但挺拔，表情淡漠，他抱着我，抚弄我的后背，重复地说着“我知道，我知道，”嗓音微微沙哑。他从未一次性说过这么多话，“我知道，我知道……”

“我知道。”我几乎是感到气恼了，我真的在气恼他，他当初像我再也找不回的童音那样离开我，现在却恬不知耻地说什么知道。“我知道。”但凡他能早几年出现，能早几年这样抱着我告诉我他知道，我多需要一个人抱着我告诉我他知道。

待我冷静些了他便不再说话，但依旧与我相拥，末了侧了侧脸，亲吻了我的耳朵。他的嘴唇冰凉，我却燃烧起来了，那个夜晚由此开始。

意识变得混沌，我靠在他怀里将一切都交给他，他把我送回我的住所（他当然知道我的住所，他无所不知）。

喉咙又干又涩，身体也变得滚烫，几乎把逼出的汗水蒸干。我还在燃烧，像火炉中被锻造的原石，声音从远处而来，我听到衣服窸窸窣窣，听到钥匙插进锁眼，发出悦耳但朦胧的“咔嗒”一声，门开了，又关上，“咔嗒”。

外衣被脱掉，然后是毛衣，最后只剩一件贴身的薄衫。他冰凉的双手探进我的衣衫抚摸，我尚存看清他的念头，于是欲拒还迎般地后退，却似乎立即被他识破了诡计，他吻上我，用嘴唇吞噬我的温度，而我巴不得多献给他一些温度。

火势在蔓延。硝烟四起，直至每一根手指脚趾，我被烧得发抖，几乎一丝不挂，他却穿着齐整，连最外面的风衣都不曾脱去，爱抚和亲吻都像是赏赐我的。我感到愤怒，凭什么，分明是他欠我，何苦我来做低贱的奴才。于是扯开他的衣领照着肩膀咬下去，效果立竿见影，他僵硬了片刻，我松开时见那片苍白的皮肤已浮出血痕，不禁舒畅了些许。

我听到雨声。

他把我放在床上躺好，等待的时间里那种被命名为渴望的感受冲破烈火的煎熬浮现出来。我早就被摸得勃起了，私密处也变得湿润，我眯起眼睛缓慢得抚慰自己，视线因为泪水而模糊不清，只隐约看出床边的人注视着我，一面把衣服尽数脱去一面欣赏着我。

再次相拥的时候我就能彻底触摸到他的皮肤了，那一刻我方才明白“渴望”是多美化版的说法，什么渴望，明明就是饥饿，我饥肠辘辘，已饿了多时，现在只希望他可怜可怜我，让我不至于因饥饿而死去。

他可怜我了，早就说过，他是个仁慈的大人。我把两根手指较紧，他转动着戳刺着，我则以汁水辅以回报，他俯在我耳边让我放松些，我混乱地应着，想着真好啊，他又多跟我说了些话。

随后空虚缠绕上我，我怕透了，那种随时会被吞噬的恐惧感，伸手求救的时候他握住了我，手指穿过我的手指，他的存在如此分明，压迫感也如此分明。我放下心来，他吻了吻我的唇，用舌头勾连了几下，然后挺了进去。

雨势渐强。我一塌糊涂。

从始至终他有为我呻吟过吗，我不记得了，只记得雨势渐强。耳边是雨声，和我的喘息声，还有我的哭声，都像是从遥远的地方传来的。我认了命，在他面前我永远是那个稚嫩的幼童，一片空白，我用双腿把他的腰夹紧，欲证明自己的成长，除此之外无计可施。

敏感点被不断擦过，我想喊他，想喊他的名字，这才想起我连他的名字都不知道，我一无所知。

这真让人难过，于是我又开始哭泣，幼童，没什么可指摘的。他抚摸我的头发，我听到他低声叫我高杨，“高杨，高杨，”而我又应当叫你什么呢？

快感越来越频繁地淹没过我，我慌不择路，只得努力描绘他的轮廓，从这样的动作中我感受到爱意，感受到自己正被理解着，被爱着。他知道。

“哥哥……”最终我这样叫出来。

精液的气息和雨水的潮气混在一起，有他的也有我的，“真是糜烂不堪。”我心想。高潮的瞬间我像经历了一回走马灯，我看到泛旧的橡胶玩具，看到那个迟钝的女孩，看到恋人温和的笑脸，他其实不怎么喜欢笑，但常对我笑的……

睡梦中似乎有人为我打理了一切，我安然睡去，朦胧间感觉到他重新一丝不苟地抱着我温存了一阵，然后开门走了——“咔嗒”。

没有“改日再见”。

醒来之后感觉自己像爬出洞口的爱丽丝，虽疲惫不堪，但秘密终于不再像不断膨胀的热气球，而是有了重量，让我能够踏踏实实的睡上一觉。

清晨的阳光照亮房间的一隅，我躺在恋人怀里，他是凌晨时分来的，据说是我给他打的电话，这些我当然也不记得。“外面在下雨吗？”我问他，“没呢。”他说，说罢吻了吻我的额头。

我仍未看清他的脸孔，心里明白往后大约再没机会见面，他终于成为黑色的影子，游离在梦境和过往之间，而这两者本质上差不多是一回事。

我从未如此决然地相信他的存在，他是存在过的，虽说什么也没留下，但我明白了他所试着向我传达的：

我要爱自己。

END


End file.
